Firefly
by echo2794
Summary: Bane started out with a need for a cold drink and a quick one night stand, but ended up consoling a small redhead with sad eyes. He is Bane though and he always gets what he wants, even if he has to give in a bit in exchange, in this case, it is his heart. BaneXOC Teen for now, may change to mature depending on how far I go with it.
1. Console

**_For some reason I have been obsessed with bane lately..._**

**_He is just so sexy to me XD I liked him in the shows and comics, _**

**_but in the movie I found myself loving him,_**

**_so all I find myself doing lately is looking things up about him._**

**_I guess writing this is a way to let out this whole random attraction XD _**

**_I may make this go on a while if people like it, otherwise it'll just be a small romantic two-shot, ya'll decide._**

**_Reviews are lovely, Echo_**

* * *

**Firefly**

_Ch__apter 1: Console_

In Gotham there are two types of bars, the ones anyone can go to, and the ones only the criminal masterminds and their henchmen can attend. If some average Joe walked into one of those he'd probably get a bullet lodged in his skull, or worse, depending on who was in attendance.

This night was one of the more popular ones, the dance floor was packed full with goons and their women, all swaying and drinking. Bane wasn't a dancer, he'd probably break someone in the process if he tried. So he occupied the bar, which was mostly empty after the music changed to a fast song. He had a drink in his hand, his eyes focused on the ice as it swirled in the glass when he shook it. He didn't particularly enjoy drinking itself, moving his mask even for the moments to take sips stung a bit, but the drunken stupor he was feeling was worth it. He'd been gone for weeks on a continuous set of missions, and his whole body felt overworked. He wasn't tired, he never felt tired, he just felt like he could use a break, and a woman. That's what brought his eyes glancing around the room. His usual sexual appetite hadn't been satiated since before his mission, and every painful gulp had the need to throw a woman's back out of alignment growing immensely.

He finished off his glass and set it down, leaning back in the stool a bit. He glanced over, noticing a young girl had took a seat a couple stools away from him. He recognized her from her hair, which was a bright red that reached to her lower back and was thick enough to seem like a mane. She took care of it well, and had it brushed in a part so it covered one eye. He had noticed before she had a scar over the eye she covered. The long red hair shined even in the dim light, and moved each time she did. She was short, barely five foot, and fragile looking. Her body was curvy though, and showed she had become a woman. Her curves were larger then most, and he couldn't help looking at the roundness of her rear when she leaned forward to call the bartender over. Her voice was shy, but demanding. It was apparent she wasn't in the best of moods. Perhaps he could fix that.

He moved beside her, noticing when she turned the one visible eye was a stunning green, emphasized by the watery look it had. Her look was somber, and burned into his eyes in a way that made him shift uncomfortably, emotion was not his strong suit.

"Hazel, right?" He asked, hoping he had remembered correctly. The girl nodded and turned to thank the bartender, taking a rather strong drink in her hand. He knew whatever saddened her must really had affected her, she usually ordered the lighter fruity drinks with the small umbrellas he never understood. She downed the drink before speaking.

"Yeah, Hazel. Bane, if I'm correct? You make quite a name for yourself." She said, holding a stoic tone and looking into her glass. He chuckled deeply, noticing the sound made her fidget.

"I guess that makes sense. I've done a few things here and there." He answered, ordering another glass. She smiled a bit in response, but the look in her eye stayed.

"I've heard." She put a straw in her cup, stirring the ice.

"So, are you okay?" He asked, trying not to sound to detached. He hoped he had managed a bit of sympathy.

"Not really…" She sighed, rubbing her bare arms with shaky hands. She had a strapless red dress on that reached mid-thigh with black leather boots. Around her neck was a black onyx stone on a platinum chain, the jewel resting just above her cleavage, pulling the attention away from the start of her round breasts. He glanced at them a moment, getting an even better view due the dramatic difference in their heights. It took a moment for him to remember their conversation.

"Oh, what's wrong?" He asked, she hadn't noticed his gaze, being too distraught. Her eyes were focused on her glass.

"Blue was hurt in a gang fight…" She said, her voice cracking a bit. This caught his attention, pulling him back from the realm of round butts and perky breasts. He remembered she had a brother, Blue, who was a part of Black Mask's gang. She wasn't a part, but being raised by him made her one of them in a way. She had been getting in to different deals though, just turning 18, but hadn't picked any gang yet. Her brother was supportive of her, from what Bane had heard.

"I'm sorry. How bad?" He asked, looking up at her. She shook her head, biting her lip a moment, a soft whimper escaping her throat. Bane was feeling more awkward, but he knew he was stuck. He reached over and patted her shoulder, his large hand engulfing her shoulder. She sighed a shaky breath and looked up at him finally.

"Stabbed in the stomach. He'll be okay. It…it was my fault though. He fought someone for me." She frowned, putting her drink down. "I was helping him transfer a gun shipment and a rival gang came to steal the crates, one man caught me and dragged me in the alley. I knew…what he wanted. I was terrified, he had knocked the gun from my hand. Blue had four men on him though, so I knew I wouldn't be getting any help. I hit at the man, and managed to get his gun out his hand. It fell and he kicked it away. I tried to run for it but he tackled me to the ground, hands all over me. I kicked him but he took his knife out, I stilled then. Blue came though, he had shot the other men when he heard me fighting. He fought the man, and killed him, but was stabbed in the process. I wish I was stronger. I hate being the weak new girl." Her eyes were lost, staring off into space. A tear rolled down her cheek. Bane reached forward and wiped it away, feeling an odd feeling in his chest. His heart swelled in frustration, seeing her so helpless. He wanted to console her, protect her. This world was too dangerous for a teenage girl. He couldn't blame Blue though, it was all he knew himself.

"That isn't your fault. There is nothing wrong with being a woman. It's just difficult in the crime world, since so many men will not look at you as an equal. Maybe if you became like an assistant…"

"I'm no Harley Quinn." She rolled her eyes. Bane laughed a bit at that.

"I'm not saying that Hazel. I'm saying that you aren't ready for this yet on your own. Blue is young himself, still making mistakes. You need someone experienced." He noticed he was still holding her cheek, and he let his hand fall, landing on her knee. She looked down at it, and managed her first sincere smile.

"Thank you, that's true I guess. Everyone has to start somewhere." She said, placing her hand on his.

"So what will you do now?" He asked, pleased to see her feeling a bit better.

"Get as drunk as possible, forget it all, and maybe find my way into the comforting arms of a sexy criminal." She said bluntly, finishing off her drink. Bane's arm encircled her waist, pulling her body into his. He noticed her small curvy form fit into his muscular body perfectly, like a lock and key. He liked it, he felt like they were meant to be close.

"Have someone in mind?" He spoke deeper, seeing the shiver rock down her spine at his tone. He had that affect on women, his voice naturally seductive when it grew deep. She looked up, her eyes needy now.

"I think you know." She moved into his lap, grinding her hips on his with a smile. She finished off another drink, and ordered one more, never moving from his lap. He held her sides, eyeing her body. He knew in a way he was taking advantage of her drunken sorrow, but he only felt the need to protect her from others, not himself. She was his little toy to play with now.


	2. Follow

_**Well, I hadn't really thought much of this story, but it got such great feedback so soon!**_

_**I'm very happy. Thank you so much, all of you that favorited or reviewed the first **_

_**chapter. I hope to hear more from all of you and anyone new :) the reviews made my whole weekend.**_

_**I'll admit this story is growing on me though, I like this chapter.**_

_**Reviews are lovely, Echo**_

* * *

**Fi****refly**

_Chapter 2: Follow_

She was beautiful, he couldn't think that enough. Awaking the next morning, Bane watched as Hazel walked around the room quietly, getting ready for the day as if she had shared his apartment with him for years. She used his shower, put on one of his shirts, washed her clothes, dressed in his room, used a brush he didn't know or understand why he had in the back of his bathroom closet, and finally sat on his bed to put on her shoes. From behind, he could see the curves of her hourglass figure. He remembered putting his large hands on the start of her hips, running his hands up her body. He was amazed how large his rough hands looked on her. He loved it, she seemed like a gorgeous little toy, all for him.

The best of it was she wasn't some usual woman. Woman all acted the same in bed. But she was different. She reacted to him, every little thing he did had a new sound or motion coming from her small body. The whole night she writhed beneath him, the smooth skin of her legs rubbing on his. Her breath came out in small gasps, soft moans and mewls popping out when he did something she particularly liked. As it went on those beautiful sounds grew louder, his own grunts matching hers. Her hands were shaking from the intense pleasure, and tracing his muscles delicately. He felt like he could break her small fragile body, but the sounds she emitted had an animal ripping out of him he hadn't felt in years. It had been so long since he had felt such an intense feeling. It was more than just sex to him, but he wouldn't describe it as love-making either. There was a passion between them he could not describe. Everything she did strengthened his seemingly undying lust to a point where he felt like the human in him would break and he would lose control, and by the wild look in her liquid emerald eyes she felt the same. It was something that bordered on a phenomenon.

It was that connection between them that made the morning so comfortable. As he watched her move around his apartment, he felt a natural pride, and a protective feeling. She was his, and would stay that way. He sat up when she finished putting on her shoes, blanket pooling in his lap. She glanced over with a smile.

"Good morning Bane." She crawled over on the bed, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. His own arm encircled her waist, pulling her in to his lap, causing her to yelp in surprise, then smile up at him. She settled sideways in his lap, crossing her legs. He rested his hand on her thigh, rubbing the skin there with his thumb.

"Morning…" He responded, pulling her tighter. She smiled, a hint of pink covering her cheeks.

"Would you mind bringing me to the hospital, I need to check up on Blue. All this fun has distracted me." She laughed a bit. Bane nodded at her, taking a lock of hair between his fingers and playing with it. Her newly cleaned body smelled of a delicious fruity scent.

"That was the point, I didn't want to see you sad any longer.." he said it before he realized what that sentence meant. He had shown compassion for someone. It shocked him more than it did her.

"That's very sweet." She kissed his cheek then stood, hurrying out the room before even hearing his answer. She knew she had him in a way he never could understand. He hurried and dressed, walking down to his car. It was black and shining in the morning sun, and rather large. She sat in the passenger seat, looking like a child almost in the seat of the muscle car. He sat in the driver's seat and headed to the hospital.

"He should be okay…" She looked out the window, hands rubbing together due to her nerves "they said they'd call if something went wrong and they haven't."

"That's a good sign." He agreed, a bit tense now. He hoped he was just dropping her off. Yes, he had a connection to her, but meeting her family was a bit much. It was new to him to even talk to a girl after a night of drunken sex. Usually he just tell them he had work and that he'd call, and never did after. Now, she not only knew his address, but his car, and he was giving her rides. This was a level of commitment that had his palm sweating, hands slippery on the wheel.

He turned into the hospital, pulling up at the door. She got out the car and turned to close it, relief washing through bane, until she leaned down.

"Find a parking space, I'll wait her." She shut the door, walking to stand by the entrance. Bane sighed deeply and drove down toward the lot. He paused the car a moment, glancing around. There it was, the exit. He could turn now and never look back. Be done with her just like every other woman. It would be so easy. He turned, driving right in to a parking spot. He got out angrily, and slammed his door.

"What are you doing Bane…" He muttered, walking to the entrance. He grumbled angrily until his little ball of fire bounced over, arms encircling one of his. He couldn't help but feel a happiness from having her so close. He walked with her in, waiting as she asked the receptionist a few questions.

Minutes later she walked over with a smile, "He's okay, he's taking visitors right now." She pulled him eagerly to his door. Bane followed in, swallowing his nerves. It was just her brother after all, and he was injured.

Entering the room, he stopped suddenly. The room was full of his gang, guns barely hidden beneath their shirts. They looked to Hazel as she ran to Blue's side, then turned to Bane, guns drawn.

"Damn…" He muttered, and reached for his pocket, remembering he left his gun. He felt his heart pound for a moment in fear, something he hadn't felt in years.


End file.
